With the development of mobile or other computing devices, more and more routine aspects of life are facilitated by applications and services associated with mobile or other computing devices. Mail, SMS, chat, and other messages can contain important data, such as purchase data, digital receipts, flight or train reservation confirmations, hotels or car rentals, concerts or events, restaurants reservations, bill payment reminders, and so forth. Since users often have multiple email or message service accounts, the above-mentioned information can be spread across multiple accounts. This impedes locating desired information. Moreover, large volumes of messages within an email account can further complicate data retrieval.